Where I Belong
by Cookie Tin
Summary: When Alexis moves to Mineral Town, she expects to move back home within a week. Will a few people change her mind, or make her believe this is not where she belongs?
1. Hello Mineral Town

Alexis sighed as the wind blew back her long, golden blonde hair. Her blue eyes strained to see her new "home" Mineral Town. Or, at least, that's what her parents called it. So did her grandfather… in his letter… Alexis felt tears welling up in her eyes, and didn't brush them away. Her grandfather… his last will and testament was the letter he sent her. The letter declared her the new owner of his farm. He said that the people of Mineral Town were very friendly, and would help her out. She had to take his word for it, because the last time she had been there she was only ten. The only other things she remembered were getting lost, having her grandfather find her, and she then playing with the animals for a few days before leaving. The only "villager" she really remembered was her own grandfather.

"Land 'ho!" The captain shouted, interrupting her thoughts. "All passengers on deck!"

"I'm the ONLY passenger, idiot!" Alexis screamed at him. He gave her a dirty look, than climbed down the ladder. Alexis returned the look.

"Well then, passenger, we're nearing land."

"No, really? I thought that island was a whale!"

The captain didn't answer, but instead grinned and looked her over. "You're a pretty little fox."

"Don't get any ideas into your head, old man." She shot back.

"Are you seeing someone? Maybe we could-"

Alexis was loosing her patience. "Look, you dick, stop looking me over! I am NOT on special offer! Just get me to that damn island already!"

The captain nodded, but looked at her longingly. Alexis, unfortunately for him, caught the look.

"OK, I'm really getting pissed off! Stop staring at my body and get me to that island!" she screamed, ready to punch him. He gave her a withering look and trudged off.

Half an hour later, Alexis stomped off the "Crunchy Pickle" (the boat) onto Mineral Village. Her breath caught when she looked around her. The beach was so pretty! The sand she walked on was pure and clean, whiter than she'd ever seen sand.

"This is such a gorgeous beach," she breathed, taking a moment to sniff the sea air. As she did, she turned. The boat was gone, along with that creepy captain. So, taking up the few possessions she brought, Alexis walked into Mineral Town.

After another half an hour, she was standing outside the farm, staring at the land. There were weeds everywhere, stumps and branches littered the place, and a few boulders and rocks covered the land.

"This… I'm supposed to farm on THIS?" Alexis mumbled, kicking up a cloud of dry dirt.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" a voice screamed, making her jump about 5 feet into the air.

"The owner of this farm died a while ago, you can't just come waltzing right up here!" The voice belonged to a small, fat little man that looked like he escaped from the circus.

"Well, excuse me, but the owner of this farm is my GRANDFATHER!" Alexis screamed back. The little man looked confused for a moment, then gave her a sick smile.

"Oh, so you're Alexis, are you? I'm Thomas the mayor of this town, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but, as you can see, I need to-"

"I was taking care of the farm before you came." He continued.

"And I can see you did a great job." She mumbled sarcastically, putting emphasis on "great". Mayor Thomas didn't hear her, for he was still blabbering away.

"…How about I take you on a tour? It'll be very helpful."

Alexis sighed. She could start work the next day. "Ok. I'll go on the tour."

The Mayor gave her another one of those annoying smiles. "Okie-dokie artechokie! Lets go!" Not waiting for her to follow, he skipped ahead of her, giggling hysterically.

"Why the heck did they elect him mayor?" Alexis mumbled, slowly following. "He should be in a mental house!"


	2. New Friends

"…And this is the Library!" the Mayor of Mineral Town declared. "You can't take the books home, but Mary would be happy if you paid her a visit once in a while!"

"Mary? I don't think I've met her." Alexis wondered aloud.

"Well, its Monday, so the Library is closed. You could visit her house though…"

Alexis sighed. "Okay, are we almost done?"

The Mayor nodded. "Yepper-doodles! We've only got to visit Ellen and Stu, the Supermarket, Mineral Clinic, and the Church."

Alexis mentally kicked herself. She thought that this tour would only take an hour at the most. But nooooo. Mr. Mayor decided to say hello to practically everyone, stop and pet a cow, check the town bulletin board, and stop for lunch at the Inn.

"Here's Ellen's house! Stu is her grandson, and he lives here with her. He has a sister who works at the Clinic. Oh, that reminds me… I'll need to pick up a few things at the Clinic. Oh yeah, and it's my shopping day."

Alexis quickly made up an excuse. "Look at the time! It's already 1:50. I'd better get going! I can meet the others tomorrow."

Mayor Thomas shrugged and waddled off.

"Whew. Now I can actually rest!" As Alexis passed the little house attached to the Library, she saw… something on the sidewalk. A girl who looked around Alexis's age was sitting on the sidewalk, her head buried in her knees. Her long, black hair blew softly in the slight wind, and her back rose up and down in jagged movements, like she was crying. Her clothes consisted of something a high school student would wear— including a pleated navy skirt, a white collared shirt with a navy sweater over it, white ankle-socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Although Alexis wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep the day away, she decided to help the poor girl.

"Are you all right?" Alexis asked, sitting down next to the girl.

The girl sat up straight, and you could see she wore glasses. She looked embarrassed, and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She sniffed.

"You don't seem fine."

"Its really nothing."

"No, its not. Tell me. I might be able to help," Alexis pleaded.

"Well… okay." The girl took a deep breath, as if preparing to tell a long story. Then, she let the breath out, and blushed again. "It's a really stupid reason." She looked down at her shoes. "I'm Mary, by the way."

"Alexis. Nice to meet you. No, it can't be too stupid. Its not like you don't have any friends. I'll bet you have loads."

Mary was looking flustered. "Actually, that's it."

Alexis resisted the urge to let her mouth hang open. "Why not? You seem like a great person."

"I guess… well, people think I'm a nerd because of the glasses. Also because I own a Library, which nobody visits. And, they assume because I like to read, that I'm quiet. Well, I'll admit, I am kinda quiet around people I don't know much…"

"How rude of them!" Alexis exclaimed. "You're not a nerd! Lots of cool people wear glasses."

"Like?" demanded Mary.

"Uh… okay, okay, I don't know," admitted Alexis. "But, just because you have glasses means nothing." Suddenly, her blue eyes lit up. "I know. I'll be your friend. You seem a lot cooler than that bratty little girl at the Chicken Farm— what was her name again? Wasn't it French?"

"Popuri," laughed Mary. "And, yeah, she's such a baby." She paused, thinking. "Hey, have you met everyone?"

"Nah. That freaky mayor guy took me on a tour- it took forever! He just HAD to stop and pet a cow, visit the bulletin board, and have lunch at the Inn!"

"Wow," Mary giggled. "Pet a cow? I knew that Mayor Thomas was… uh, odd, but I didn't know he's obsessed with cows." After they giggled, Mary had an idea. "Hey, lets go meet everyone else! And, we won't stop to pet a cow, promise!" Mary brushed her finger in a cross against her chest.

"Okay. No cows!" Alexis agreed. "Come on, Mary."

The two linked arms and began walking. "So where did you visit last?" Mary asked.

"I think her name was Ellen?"

"So we're visiting the Supermarket next."

"Yeah, guess so."

As they walked in, a gorgeous girl with amazingly green eyes greeted them.

"Oh, so you're taking over the farm?" the girl asked.

What a wonderful greeting statement, Alexis wanted to say. "Yeah. I'm Alexis."

"Karen. Pleasure to meet you." Then her green eyes settled on Mary. "Oh," she said coldly. "Hello Mary."

"Hi," Mary squeaked. Karen just glared.

Seeing how her friend was terrified of this girl, Alexis thought it was time to leave. "It was nice meeting you."

"Come back to shop any time!" Karen shouted, although they had not yet taken one step away.

"Uh… sure." And the two power-walked outside, not looking back.

"Phew. I hate Karen," Mary said darkly. "She's so perfect, so pretty, and has a beautiful voice. But, she's rude to me—and is an alcoholic."

"Ick." Alexis shook her head. "What's next?"

"The Hospital." Mary informed her.

"Well, at least I'll know where to go when I get sick."

When Alexis walked inside, she tripped over Mary's Mary Jane shoes. Screaming as she fell, she shut her eyes tightly. "Oh no, no no no! This is going to hurt!" Alexis thought. But, she didn't hit hard, cold ground like she expected. Alexis looked up and found herself in the arms of a cute, dark-haired guy wearing a stethoscope.

"Be careful!" He scolded. "You almost hurt yourself!"

Alexis wasn't really listening. She was looking at the hottest guy she had ever seen, and nothing else was on her mind.


	3. Crushes and Rivals

"Are you okay? Can you talk?" The Doctor wondered, his face serious.

"Uh…" Alexis cleared her throat. "Yeah. I'm fine. Great. Right as rain. I feel like running a marathon. I feel like I can fly!" She began singing the song, but stopped and blushed after a few verses. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear my sing—"

"No, we don't," interrupted a girl. She had very short, crookedly cut brown hair and menacing brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeved blue dress that touched the floor, and a ruffly white apron, with a black bow attached at her collar. She looked like a nurse.

"Oh, I don't think I've met you before," she continued, walking over to the Doctor's side. "I'm Elli, the nurse here. Oh, sorry. You might not know what a nurse is. It's a girl who helps—"

"I know what a nurse is." Alexis answered in annoyance. She turned to the Doctor. "Actually, now I feel very queasy. It's like I've just seen… a monster. A hideously ugly monster." She glanced at Elli with a smirk. Mary burst into a fit of loud giggles. The Doctor, oblivious to what had happened, looked concerned. "Well, I'll examine you, then. Come to my office."

Alexis followed him through a door, sticking her tongue out at Elli. Nurse or not, she obviously had a crush on the Doctor. But, he was totally oblivious to her feelings. Perfect.

"I don't think I caught your name," the Doctor said as they came inside.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Alexis." Alexis replied, sitting down on a chair. "I don't think you told me yours, either?"

The Doctor blushed a little and looked away. He cleared his throat a few times, but still said nothing. It was obvious he didn't want to tell her his name, but he also didn't really want not to tell her. Alexis secretly smiled. He liked her. Hopefully, more than that loser nurse.

"Uh…" The Doctor finally spoke. "Its… my name… my name is… Tim."

Alexis smiled sweetly. "See? That wasn't that hard. You're a natural." Tim grinned sheepishly, but then his face grew serious. "Now, you said you feel queasy. What have you eaten recently?"

"Hmm… well, my last meal was some cheese cake and pineapple juice at the Inn." Alexis answered.

"Well, then it wasn't the food. Have you been sick?"

Alexis shook her head. "Actually… I really don't feel sick." What are you DOING, girl? Alexis asked herself. "I just was making a joke, you know, on Elli." Great job, Alexis! Now, go ahead and tell him you've got a huge crush on him too! A vein throbbed in Alexis's temple, and she clutched her hands into fists.

"Oh, that's all?" Then, Tim surprised her by laughing. His laugh was strong, yet mellow. It was clear, too, none of those cheap little "heeheehee" laughs she loathed. "Alexis, it was really nice to meet you. I… I hope you come back often!" His face reddened with a blush. Alexis just gave him a lopsided grin.

"See ya!" Alexis left, her heart beating rapidly, and so loudly she thought everyone could hear it.

"Well?" Mary asked, giggling. "Whadaya think?"

"I think I just met the hottest guy in the world!" Alexis exclaimed.

Mary sighed. "Elli likes him, too."

Alexis nodded. "I noticed. How can her like a snobby-bratty-little-helper-dumb-ass-smelly-jerk—"

"Shhh!" Mary hushed, putting a hand over her new friend's mouth. "We're still here! I think she heard you!"

Alexis turned and saw Elli glaring so hard at her, you'd think ice was shooting from her eyes. "Ooops. We'd better leave." Both girls grinned stupidly at Elli, and they power-walked outside.

"Phew. I totally forgot that she could hear us! Thank you, thank you thank you Mary!" Alexis exclaimed, hugging her friend.

Mary was speechless. "You're welcome," she said after a moment. After they finished hugging, Mary checked her watch. "Damn! Its already 6:30! Mom's going to be pissed!" Alexis gasped, and looked at her own watch. It was true. It was 6:30.

"Shit! I really wanted to get some work in, too," wailed Alexis. "But it was worth it."

With that, both girls giggled insanely before waving good-bye.

"I'll visit tomorrow, promise." Alexis assured Mary before walking away.

When Alexis got home, the first thing she did was throw off her clothes and get into bed.

"Ahh, nice, soft bed," she mumbled before dozing off.


	4. Visitors

Alexis woke the next day at 6 o'clock A.M. to a loud pounding on the door. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep," she mumbled before rolling over. The knocks continued, and she finally got up and answered the door. "What?"

There was a tall, Chinese-looking man outside her door. Alexis would have laughed if she weren't so sleepy. He wore a long, banana-yellow trench coat and an odd matching hat. He carried a briefcase.

"Hello, I am Won, the traveling salesman." His moustache twitched as he spoke.

"That's fantastic, but I'm really sleepy. Can you come back another time? Thanks." As she closed the door, he stuck his foot out and stopped it.

"I have three special apples," he continued, "and they are no ordinary apples. This first one is a—"

"Look, sir, I really don't give a shit what you call those apples. Please just leave!"

He looked at her, and stubbornly continued. "This first one is called—"

"OUT!" Alexis screamed and kicked his groin. He winced and hobbled off as Alexis slammed the door. "Now I can finally get some sleep."

A few hours later, at 9:00 A.M., there was another knock at the door. Alexis was awake, this time, and was in a better mood.

"Hi!" she said as she opened the door. The Doctor was outside. Alexis blushed. She wore nothing but a pair of girl's boxer underwear, a cami, and some fuzzy slippers. He seemed to notice, but, unlike most guys Alexis knew, he did not stare hungrily or look her over.

"Uh… hi." He, too, was blushing. "I just wanted to… uh… see if everything is okay. I mean… it's hard to start something new…" His voice trailed off.

Alexis smiled sweetly. "Aw, thanks!" There was a moment of awkward silence. Come ON, Alexis! her mind scolded. Obviously he's too shy to ask you out! Ask him on a date! Ask him on a date! "Uh… would you like to… um… go somewhere later on today?" Alexis asked timidly. That was harder than it looked!

Tim's face brightened, and he looked relieved. "Great! It's my day off, too! Where should we go? Do you want to get something to eat? Or do you want somewhere nice and quiet? Or do you like—"

"Shh…" Alexis put her finger to his lips. "Its okay. I don't mind. You can choose." She giggled. "But if we go to eat, you'll probably have to pay. I'm practically broke."

He nodded and laughed. "Well, I guess we won't go to the Inn for food." His dark eyes got slanty. "I'll surprise you."

"Really? Cool. I love surprises." Alexis answered. She looked down, suddenly conscience of her clothes. "Err… lemme go get changed. I'll be out in a sec!"

As the door closed, Alexis felt like dancing around and singing. "Yes! He likes me, he likes me, he really, really likes me!" She softly sang, giggling. "More than that stupid nurse, what's-her-name!" She paused and looked over her clothes. She had a few pairs of overalls, and some checkered shirts, both which seemed too ordinary. She also had pretty jean Capri's and a matching top, but that too seemed too casual. She found a long, midnight blue dress that went to her shins, but that was too fancy. Alexis groaned in annoyance. "Is there nothing I can wear?" she moaned. As she hung the dress up, a flash of pink caught her eye. There it was, the perfect outfit. There was a light, crushed rose pink halter top, and a darker pink skirt that was short, but not slut-short. And, there were tan riding boots that Alexis had worn only once. "Perfect," she whispered, and put the clothes on.

Five minutes later, Alexis walked out of the door. "Ta-da!" she said, and spun in a circle. She had brushed her hair so it was long and silky, and silver hoops earrings dangled from each ear. Like usual, she didn't wear make-up. It was such a hassle, and it made her look like a clown.

"Wow," The Doctor whispered.

"Do you like it?" Alexis asked, worried. Was this too much? "If its too much—"

"No, no. Its fine." He assured her, taking her arm. "We're going to the top of Mother's Hill."

"Mother's Hill?" she questioned. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a beautiful mountain that has a great view. Below is the city Forget-Me-Not Valley. Its so gorgeous." As he chattered on, Alexis thought about how lucky she was. In her old town, nobody liked her at all. She had a few friends, but most guys didn't even glance at her, because she wasn't good at sports. In her hometown, you were popular if you were good at sports.

"Here we are!" Tim announced. Alexis gasped. They were at the top of a mountain, and, he had not been lying, the view _was_ beautiful.

"Wow," Alexis whispered. The moon was still high in the sky, although it was nearing noontime. "This is absolutely amazing." And it was. There was a vaguely visible village about the size of Mineral Town in the valley below. There were a few bright stars that were visible because of their altitude. "This is so breathtaking!"

And then the Doctor did something even more breathtaking. He grabbed her shoulders, gently turned her, and their breath mingled until he leaned in and they kissed. It was so sweet, and very, very long. They would have kissed longer, but they were interrupted by a vaguely familiar voice.

"Doctor!"


	5. Lies

Alexis spun around, trying to see whom that voice belonged to. She found herself facing Elli. "Elli?" Alexis asked, confused. "Why are you here?"

The other girl tossed her head. "Its my day off. I can do what I want on my day off."

"But shouldn't you be shopping now?" Tim asked her.

Her brown eyes narrowed. "I'm bored of shopping," she said simply. "I want something new to do. So," she walked over to the Doctor, "I thought I'd ask the Doctor to go out with me. And, he obviously will."

Alexis clenched her fists, trying not to punch Elli. "First of all," she growled, "he has a name. Don't you think the poor guy gets tired of people calling him 'Doctor', 'Doc', or 'the Doctor'? Maybe we should call you 'Nurse'! Secondly, your beloved Doctor is out on a date with me at the moment, and he won't break off his plans just to go somewhere with _you_. So," Alexis finished coolly, "I suggest you leave us alone."

Elli fixed Alexis in a cold, hard stare. "That's where you're wrong," she hissed. "He's going to break off his so-called 'date' with you and go somewhere with _me_. Right, Doctor?" She looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

"Let him choose," Alexis said in a firm voice. "I'm not going to force him to do anything."

"Fine," Elli muttered with another toss of her head. "We'll let him choose." With that, she walked up to him and leaned her head on his chest. She then looked up and batted her eyelashes at him. "You'll come with me, won't you, Doctor? You've known me longer than her. Who knows? She might be playing you." She took her index finger and made a loop on Tim's chest. "I heard she's with Gray, too."

"WHAT?" Alexis shouted. "I am NOT! I don't even know who he is!" She turned to Tim. "Can't you see she's lying?" she pleaded. "I don't two-time guys! I'm not that kind of person!"

"So, you're basically saying that I am?" Elli defended. "See, Doctor, she's run out of things to say. She knows we've found her out."

"No! It's not true! Don't believe her!" Alexis begged. "I'm not that kind of person! I only want to be with you!" She stopped and blushed. Elli, too, was turning red, but not from embarrassment.

"You filthy piece of trash!" she yelled, walking slowly forward. "I don't understand for the life of me why the Doctor wants to be near you!" She stomped up and smacked Alexis on the face, leaving a bright red mark.

Alexis just stood there. This was not happening. It couldn't. Why did Elli hate her so much? She didn't even know if the Doctor liked her at all!

"Elli…" Tim looked at her in disbelief. Then, turning to Alexis, he said, "Come on. It's my day off, but I can still do something about that cut."

For now, the mark was red from blood.

Elli gave one last desperate attempt to get her Doctor back. She made a high-pitched wailing noise, like a wounded animal, and swooned dramatically. The Doctor, being the person he was, rushed over to her.

"Elli!" he called, sitting next to her. "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes a little before letting off another scream. "I'm s-sorry, D-doctor…" she mumbled. "Alexis… she is the Witch Goddess in disguise!" She pointed at me with a pale finger. "She is using her dark magic to choke me… Hurry. Save yourself!" And with that, she laid down, eyes closed.

"You're not seriously believing this, right?" Alexis asked. "I would never hurt anyone like that!" she added in a soft voice. "Please believe me. She just wants you to hate me!" She touched the Doctor's arm lightly. He looked at her, and Alexis thought he believed her. She smiled cheerfully. Suddenly, Tim yanked his arm away from her. He glared at her angrily, and picked up Elli.

"You witch!" he shouted at her. "How could I believe you? Elli was right! I have known her longer. I don't know how I could have liked you!"

Alexis felt the tears coming. It began to rain.

"You must have hexed me to like you! Elli was right!" he repeated.

"Tim…" she began.

"Never call me by my name again!" he roared. He turned to leave, but looked at her again. "I will tell everyone who you are, witch. So I suggest you leave and never come back!" Then he was gone.

Alexis sank down into the dirt, rain pouring on her hair, soaking her to the bone. She didn't know how long she sat there, just that she went home after a while.

"How could things go so wrong?" she thought numbly before falling asleep.

…/…/…/…

The next day, Alexis made up her mind. She was going to set thing right with Ti- the Doctor. She dressed in her normal farming attire, brushed her hair a little, and left.

As she walked through town, Alexis noticed many people whispering amongst themselves. She felt her cheeks turn hot, because they were talking about her. She rushed to the Library first, to talk to Mary, and to make sure she didn't believe what the Doctor had told her.

"Mary, its me!" Alexis called. There was no answer. 'She must be upstairs,' Alexis thought.

"Mary! Its Alexis, remember? From yesterday!"

She then noticed something move by the bookshelves. It had to be Mary.

"Go away!" a trembly voice shouted. Mary!

"Mary, you don't believe what the Doctor said, do you? I'm your friend! I would never hurt anyone! Elli just made that up so she could have the Doctor all to herself!"

"I don't believe you!" she shouted. "Just go away! Leave me alone! I can't believe I trusted you!" Then, her voice became softer. "You were my only friend! I thought you'd understand me, but you turn out to be a witch!"

"I'm not a witch!" Alexis screamed. "I thought _you_ were a friend! You were so nice to me! I didn't think you would believe all this, but you do! Some friend!" With that, Alexis burst into tears and ran out of the Library, slamming the door behind her.


	6. Someone New?

Alexis burst out of the Library in tears. Her only friend had not believed her. How could things get so wrong so quickly?

As she brushed away her wet tears, Alexis was glad she wore no make-up. That would only get in the way. Now, she decided, she was going to set things right with the Doctor.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Elli hissed. "If this is a pathetic attempt to steal my Doctor away from me, then you've got a few loose screws. He'll never believe or trust you again, especially after that," she pretended to swoon, "wonderful acting on my part." She sneered. "But, I suppose I'll let you try. I love seeing others lose to me."

"Don't worry," Alexis snapped, "that _won't_ happen."

Elli just tossed her head and glared. "Just go. I'd like you out of here as soon an possible."

Alexis was already on her way to Tim's office. She walked softly, so his head didn't rise up from the papers he seemed to be writing. She stopped at the front of his desk and cleared her throat. "Hello."

His head shot up, and his eyebrows curved downward angrily. "What do you want, witch?" he asked coldly.

Alexis felt like she had been slapped. "I-I just wanted to…" What did she want to do? Apologize? No, she had done nothing wrong! "…To say that I'm _not_ a witch." She saw him open his mouth to respond, but she ignored it and continued. "I don't know how could believe Elli! She was not choking; she just has a crush on you! She is—was—jealous of me, because you seemed to like me." Alexis looked up into the Doctor's eyes. "And I would never hurt her, or anyone, no matter how much they annoyed me. I would never kill anyone. If… if you don't believe me, then…" she swallowed. "…Than I guess I really don't want you. I don't want anyone who doesn't trust me completely." She waited, looking down. No answer. After a few moments of silence, Alexis felt the tears coming. _I guess he really doesn't believe me_, she thought. She glanced up at his eyes and saw they were stony and still. So, turning around, Alexis rushed out of the office, out of the Clinic, and she wanted nothing more than to rush out of Mineral Town, never to return again.

…/…/…/…

As Alexis passed by the Inn, she decided to stop in for a drink. When she walked through the doors, however, a redhead girl smiled and said since she was new, this meal was on the house! Speechless, Alexis sat down to eat a feast of cheesecake, fresh milk, and cookies. "Yum!" she exclaimed, mouth full of food. The girl laughed.

"I'm Ann, remember? The Mayor showed you around, and he stopped here."

"Oh, yeah! You probably remember my name, though, right?"

Ann nodded. "Alexis, isn't it?" Her large blue eyes widened. "You're… you're the one who everyone says is the Witch Goddess!"

Alexis's happy grin faded, and her eyes glared. "You believe that, too?" she wailed. "Everyone does! Why doesn't anyone care to listen to MY side of the story?" She put her head on the table and cried.

"No way! I don't believe that!" Ann cried. Alexis stopped crying and lifted her head up. Ann continued. "I don't really like the Doctor, anyway. He's so… cold and uncaring." She glanced at Alexis, who was wiping away tears. "Tell me what happened."

And so, Alexis found herself telling Ann what had happed yesterday on top of the mountain. At the end, Ann scowled.

"I don't really like Elli, either," she admitted. "She can be a real bitch sometimes. And she's waaaay over-protective of, well, pretty much _everything_." Alexis laughed at that.

"Yeah, you're right." She was quiet for a moment. "Maybe… maybe I don't need the Doctor. Maybe I'm better off without him." It hurt to say it, but for a fleeting moment, Alexis felt strong.

Ann punched Alexis playfully on the arm. "That's the spirit! You don't _need_ a guy." She shook her head. "I don't know why girls go so crazy over guys. They are lazy, stupid, and just plain nasty and disgusting."

Alexis was about to say she didn't agree with all of that when Ann jumped up. "Oops! Its time for me to go deliver food to some people." She got up, ran through a door in the back, and came out again carrying a few bags. "See you later!" she called before dashing out the door.

_Maybe she's right_, Alexis thought, getting up. _I don't need a guy_. Suddenly, she remembered that she was going to buy some seeds from the Supermarket today. She wasn't going to go bankrupt already!

But before she could leave, she heard loud footsteps. Curious, Alexis turned and gasped. The person responsible for the footsteps was a guy. Not just _any_ guy though. This guy had longish brown hair that was back in a ponytail. His eyes were chocolate brown, and seemed soft and caring, unlike the Doctor's cold, steely eyes. He didn't smile or frown, but did blush slightly when he saw Alexis.

"Hi," he said shyly. "I don't think I've met you. I'm Cliff." He extended his right hand to her. Alexis shook it, still in a daze.

"I'm Alexis. The new owner of Aura Farm." She told him truthfully. He looked impressed.

"I heard someone new was taking over the farm, but I thought it would be someone much… older than you."

I shook my head. "Nope. Instead of a suitable person who actually knows something about farming, they got me, a city girl."

He laughed. The sound was like Heaven to Alexis. His laugh was even sweeter than the Doctor's. "I know something about farms. Do you want me to come over tomorrow to help a little?"

Eager for help, Alexis agreed. Then something occurred to her. "Where do you work? Maybe you could come over after work hours."

Cliff blushed furiously. "I… uh… don't exactly… have a job. I'm a traveler," he added quickly, looking down. Alexis wasn't expecting that.

"Oh," she stumbled over the next sentence. "Then come over any time."

He smiled again, seeming relieved. "But I won't pay you!" she joked. She then realized that he had a crush on her. The thought made her blush, and she looked down at her watch. "Uh-oh! It's already 3:20? I need to go buy seeds!" Hoping Cliff didn't think this was an excuse, Alexis blushed even more. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Can I escort you?" he asked.

Alexis smiled. "Sure! Its nice to have someone to talk to!"

Outside, Alexis explained her affair with the Doctor and the misunderstanding. Cliff hadn't heard yet, and, thankfully, didn't believe a word of it. He was also very surprised and upset that the Doctor had treated her like that.

"If he really liked you, he would have believed you!" he exclaimed angrily. Alexis nodded, her mind clouded with thoughts. Nothing more was said until the got to the Supermarket.

"What do you need?" Cliff asked, breaking the silence.

Alexis blushed. "Uh… I don't know." She looked down, and then up again. "Told you I have no idea what I'm doing."

Cliff picked out 9 Turnip seeds, which didn't cost too much, and grew quickly, he said. Alexis nodded gratefully.

"Uh… s-sorry, Alexis, but you don't have enough room in your Rucksack," Jeff explained.

"How much are the Large Rucksacks?" Alexis questioned.

The price made Alexis's smile fade. "Oh. I guess I'll just buy—"

"Here." Cliff thrust a Large Rucksack into her arms, switching it with her old tiny one. "No need to pay me back. I have enough money."

"Oh, thank you, Cliff!" Alexis hugged him tightly, head buried in his chest. He smelled like vanilla. After a minute, she realized what she was doing and let go. She was happy to see she wasn't the only one blushing. She turned back to Jeff. "In that case, I'll take nine Turnip seeds."

Jeff— who already looked happy at the huge sale he had made already— looked overjoyed, and tossed the seeds to her, practically jumping for joy as she handed him the Gold. Alexis looked at Cliff, and they both nodded and walked out.

"Wow, I thought he was going to have a heart attack!" giggled Alexis. "He was practically dancing!" She looked up at Cliff, and realized she also had a crush on him. He seemed to really like her, and she was glad. Maybe she didn't have to leave Mineral Town after all.


End file.
